


What Is And What Should Never Be.

by LadyByron



Category: Eroica Yori Ai o Komete | From Eroica with Love
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Canon-Typical Violence, Complicated Relationships, Denial of Feelings, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:27:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyByron/pseuds/LadyByron
Summary: Klaus decides to give Lord Gloria what he wants, but in the most perverse way possible.





	1. Dazed and Confused.

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Klaus is being a JERK.  
If non-con triggers you too much I'd suggest not to read.  
It's violent and most warnings are just in case.
> 
> ~SPOILERS~  
no sex. Nothing really happens.
> 
> Also the title comes from a Led Zeppelin song.

\- Fine. Is really this what you want? Fine, *verdammt*. Let's do it just once and then you do what I'm telling you to do.

For the first time in many, many days, weeks, months Lord Gloria was speechless. He gaped at the Major and just couldn't say a word. Nor could he close his mouth.

\- Now what? - Klaus was getting even more impatient- Now that I say yes you don't want to do it? 

His aggressive and loud tone brought Dorian back to reality, even if this reality seemed way too unreal.

\- You don't actually mean it... -he finally said.  
\- I wish I fucking didn't but we're running out of time. It is my ass that you're after, isn't it? Well, I will give what the hell you want but you get into that FUCKING building and get me those fucking files! In and out!

He meant in-and-out the building but right after his own suggestion the expression was a bit... Graphic. 

Dorian almost chuckled, and recovered from his initial shock in moments. He wasn't an inexperienced teen and this was the occasion he awaited for years actually. Neither were a young boy anymore so no need to delay the matter with previous charming and flirting. He sighed theatrically and loosened his scarf, then threw it away with a fantastic gesture of his long hands.

\- My, Major! I accept! - he exclaimed with the necessary amount of exaggerated happiness to show how much he *adored* winning. But suddenly he yelped and groaned in pain as a pair of strong hands got an iron grip on his arms and turned him around as if he were a ragdoll.

\- M-major! -he cried out as Klaus got behind him and forced Dorian's hands on his desk, compelling him to bend down- Can we, I mean!, should you rather be a bit gentler-AH! -he screamed a bit when Klaus' brute hands unzipped his pants from behind roughly- That is, c-could you please treat me with kindness!?

Klaus growled behind him, ignoring the petition and now unzipping his own pants. Dorian took the opportunity to slide from between the desk and the large man trapping him and ran to a safe distance.

\- What now, *wichser*, didn't you want this?? -Klaus was exasperated and, to Dorian's delight, hard as a rock but still, a man with such temper, stamina AND clearly SIZE could be very, very dangerous for a delicate man like Dorian.

Lord Gloria had fantasized with Iron Klaus almost since the very first moment he saw him. As he left the Schloss that first time, utterly disgusted by the man's offensive manners, he started thinking obscenities, just to ease his mind and amuse himself. As repellent as he was, the brunette was an exquisite piece of arse -art!- himself. "I'd teach you some lessons, Herr Von Dem Cold Ass. Would you look so indomitable on all fours over my bed, with me pulling your hair and shoving it all inside of you without an inch of delicacy?"

Oh yes, Lord Gloria had a very dirty mind. But, as time went by, that which began as mutual hate became one-sided love, a pure, passionate and perverse love. Perverse because the hate aspect, that came from the Major, was also a hidden pleasure to Dorian. Although he didn't bother to hide it at all.

So, now that love was involved, though, the dreams became more tender, and Dorian yearned for a different first encounter. To begin with, yes, he'd rather be possessed than possessing, to feel Klaus inside as deep as his body could take. But it would be in an atmosphere of sexual awkwardness and denied feelings but with firm hands and expert movements. Klaus would act indeed rough and annoyed, but he'd caress Dorian sometimes, he would even kiss him and he'd sigh his name with sincere fondness. 

That was pretty much what Dorian had in mind for his first time with the love of his life.

Not this.

He was rubbing his incipient erection -the man was shocked, no doubt, but healthy!- because the zip had tugged some blondish fluff, looking at a beastly Major, flushed red and sweaty, panting of fury and frustration and even despair, eyes green but they somewhat reminded Dorian to ice. The latter was scared, actually! And sadly aroused. But this was not how it was supposed to be!

He lifted his hands, trying to sooth the Major with an amicable nervous smile.

\- Listen darling, c-can we please calm down a b-

\- ShudDUP DU BASTARD! Let's finish with *der mist*!

Klaus approached with a threatening look in his eyes and Dorian retreated again. But in seconds Klaus was upon him and Lord Gloria tried helplessly to get away. Klaus was clearly now decided, and the Earl was dubious that this unbreakable decision was made purely to satisfy the Lord's desires. 

Dorian found himself dragged down on the floor of Klaus' office at his own Schloss. The man was ridiculously strong and it was absurd to fight. 

His heart told Dorian he was a perfect imbecile for acting so foolishly. Being victim of a virginal panic was not on Lord Gloria's annals -no pun intended- and certainly acting that way with that who owned his heart -and soon probably his body- was extremely pitiful.  
However his brain was sending red lights and alerts, that this could be seriously bad, both for his body but also for those genuine feelings he had for the brunette. He wouldn't cry out rape, but that wouldn't make the situation less sick. And the image of Klaus was too idealized in his mind, as violent as he was anyways, to be stained with the putrid dirt of sexual abuse.

He closed his eyes, breathing hard, his heart beating frantically under the pressure of Klaus' hand. He was laying on his back and Klaus was on top of him, heavy and hot. The older man's excitement was physically noticeable on every corner of his body, in his voice and movements, but he was not saying a word now. He was just on top of Dorian, straddling him and... Waiting.

Dorian dared finally and opened his eyes. The picture above him perhaps shocked him even more than the previous situation. Klaus was evidently hurt and not comprehending a thing. He was frowning, but Dorian could read in his eyes that there was a pride, the enormous pride of a flawless man, absolutely stepped on and destroyed. 

The Earl parted his lips as if he were to speak but not a word abandoned that mouth. Klaus' indignation was visible when he himself opened his mouth.

\- I thought you wanted this.

And then he got on his feet, his legs a bit wobbly, and walked out of the room, leaving Dorian alone, confused and aroused.

The Earl sat up and eventually got on his feet again. His hardness got limped in a few minutes, and he sat down on a couch to wait, god knows what, shivering a bit.

Klaus, on the other hand, almost ran to the closest bathroom and relieved himself in a disgusted frenzy. 

Teasing, cruel foppish bastard, pulling his strings year after year after year and now that he finally gave in, the wanker acted like a poor raped victim. 

Klaus never had homosexual inclinations at all. Not in youth, nor in adulthood. He was a healthy German man who slept with women when his needs commanded so, and never occupied his thoughts doing stupid things like *thinking* about sex. That was something one had to do, when one needed to. To think, well, there were more important things to think about. It has always been that way. 

But since he met the Earl -and it has been a couple of years from then now, and he was actually quite young when he met him- he had found himself *thinking* about sex in the most inconvenient situations.

Of course is not entirely easy to avoid, the thought. An urge usually leads to a thought. When your stomach is empty you think about food. When you're thirsty you think of water. When you're cold you think of something warm. And when you feel like fucking you think of a nice piece of ass. That is normal.

What *isn't* normal is *thinking* about getting a piece of ass when another man touches you. Or when you see him naked. Or when he looks at you through long eyelashes and heavy eyelids. It couldn't be a coincidence that just after being in that embarrassing situation with Lord Gloria in the Roman bath, when the fucker pushed him into the water and rubbed himself all over him, wet and pale and looking so... Fucking gorgeous goddammit, he discovered he was very interested in getting a pretty girl and fuck her until he passed out. No, it wasn't very normal. Klaus knew very well what denial was, but he wasn't stupid.

He didn't deny it for himself then, but he did hide it deep inside him, where no one could find. Every time Lord Gloria managed to turned him on, he treated him horribly and released his tension in solitude later. 

But these last days it was getting very difficult to pretend.

Lord Gloria was amazing. He couldn't ignore it. The older he got, the wiser. And he was a pro, extraordinary and unique. His criminal behaviour was nothing compared to the efficient quality of his work. Whether he worked for himself or for Klaus, the man was impeccable. 

He was also daring, even if he knew well he couldn't win many battles. He was fearless, a coward, but ironically a brave one, and he had the devil's favour to come out unspoilt of every situation.

He was skilled, valiant, smart, intrepid. And there's nothing more attractive than all those things accompanied by the hyperbolic beauty the imbecile possessed. It was ridiculous. He *was* amazing. He couldn't escape of the thought. Lord Gloria was extraordinary and devoted to him, but Klaus was too... 

Too Iron Klaus to give in.

But as much as he was Iron Klaus, Eroica was Eroica, and always got what he wanted.

However this time, he did not. Could it be then, that he didn't want it at all? That he has been fooled all this time? That he was a little diversion and nothing else for the blonde? That only the thrill of the chase was what amused him, but he had no real intention to do something about it? 

Or perhaps he wasted too much time. Klaus was now much older, thicker -muscular, but he wasn't that slender youth Dorian met years ago-, he had some white hair growing and his nose got somewhat larger. So did his chin. Perhaps Dorian lost interest?

Which would be pathetically unfair, given that Dorian himself was not a 24 years old angelic beauty anymore. He was also thicker too. Still smaller than Klaus but much bigger than that ethereal, delicate figure with golden curls he used to be when he sighed for that infant, Julius Caesar or Gabriel or whatever his foppish name was. He was now also older, which was enough saying. His voice wasn't as soft, and he looked now pretty stupid when he acted all soft and delicate, because he was a serious, tall handsome man and not a stupid degenerate of 20 years old. He dressed sensibly and acted the same way -if one ignored the fact that he was still a thief and a pain in the ass.

But he was still beautiful. And enthralling. And he felt amazing in Klaus' hands. Whenever Klaus bullied him he was very self conscious of what he was doing and took mental notes of how firm and strong the limbs were, and how softer some areas were, how soft the skin, the hair, how nice he smelled and how narrow his hips were. He was weak for the curve of the man's hips and he feared at some point it could turn evident. He would help Dorian to walk sometimes just to feel the blonde's arm around his shoulders and to embrace that small figure, to have the chance to put his hand on that hip. He would think of each sensation the man provoked in him when he pleasured himself alone at night. He didn't bother to feel sick or guilty later. It was what it was. He was a healthy German man. It was enough effort not having slept with the man yet, even if he was very aware that so he wanted.

But now he gave in. The excuse was quite perfect. Dorian was being impossible. He insisted in assuring the building was impenetrable and the security impossible to fool. But Klaus knew it was just a personal vendetta because he had to flirt with that airheaded yank woman to get the information. He thought he would have to sleep with her and all. He didn't mind. He could do it if so she wanted. But when they were in the room, he simply couldn't. He thought it was much simpler to spank the girl's butt until she confessed, technique that had worked in the past. She was awful. Her stupid accent was unbearable. Her hair was too dark and she was too thick. It wasn't healthy, goddammit.

But Dorian did not believe he didn't sleep with her. Not that Klaus bothered to mention it. The thief didn't seem to notice how unfuckable the woman was. No one seemed to notice. Actually the alphabets had made comments like "only the Major seems to have fun with this mission". Fun? With that stupid woman? The only funny part was to spank her, but then again the bitch seemed to enjoy.

Dorian was so offended. It was almost adorable. The external Klaus was cold as steel but the inner Klaus was smiling. He hadn't slept with a brunette in years. They all have been blonde. All of them, since a certain time. All blonde with curly hair. And very slim. The smaller the tits, the better. 

Ah, Klaus knew he was horrible with women. Who cared. He needn't a woman. They were a nuisance. He just needed the foppish idiot and not constantly, just sometimes. 

Like now. And the excuse was there but he's been rejected. He brought him to his own house so they wouldn't be undisturbed but Dorian was still being impossible. Perhaps it isn't his white hair. Perhaps he is still offended about that yank woman. 

Either way, the opportunity was lost, and Klaus jerked off and climaxed alone in the bathroom, annoyed, frustrated, even sad. How could he face Dorian now?

He cleaned himself and put everything in place but didn't dare to leave the bathroom. He was so mortified now. 

Eventually, after several minutes of over thinking and analysing, he abandoned the safety of the room and returned to his office. He entered silently.

Lord Gloria was sitting elegantly on one of the couches, but his expression was contrited. He looked at Klaus with those gigantic eyes and Klaus looked away.

\- You still here - he mumbled and looked for his cigarettes to lit one.

Dorian nodded. 

\- I assumed you'd want to talk... -the voice was soft and hadn't a hint of anger.

\- I do not -he took a long drag of the cigarette and inhaled deeply, sighing after with a dreadful expression- What would I have to say to you?

\- I wouldn't know myself, but I can say what *I* would like to tell you. I didn't mean to reject you. I wouldn't have, were it not because you were acting way too rough...

His voice was calm and calculated. He was still sitting. Klaus shrugged.

\- What did you expect me to do? Anyways, don't answer. I don't care. I gave you one opportunity, you didn't take it, fine. Forget about it. Now tell me, will you break in the building or not? If you won't tell me now, so I can look for the adequate equipment to do it myself.

The Earl got on his feet and scratched his arm as he walked towards Klaus. He smiled sadly.

\- No, I will, worry not. You can trust me. I won't fail you.

"And yet you just did", Klaus thought. But he said nothing. He nodded.

\- The money is still the same. Not a single coin more. In-and-out, no funny business -he growled.

\- Major... -Dorian interrupted.

\- What?

\- You can keep the money, if you want. Is not such a complex building. I can do it as a favour.

For a moment, the Major tried to figure out what on earth was going on with the bastard but since he had no clue, he asked.

\- What is that? Why are you saying that?

\- I do want to help. And in return of this unusual situation, and the strange way we both acted, we could just leave it all behind and stop acting like strangers. I don't fancy working for NATO in particular, darling, but for you. Is it really that hard to get familiar with me? -He sounded deliberately... Calm.

\- I don't want to be your friend -Klaus spitted the words.

\- Nor I wish to be yours, but I do want to be close. Please let me do it as a favour for you. Allow me to prove you that I do whatever I do, for you and you alone.

Klaus hesitated.

\- If what you want is a second chance for me to fu-

\- No, no. Not that. Don't mention it -Lord Gloria even blushed and looked away. Now the real feelings were exposed.

The older man frowned. Perhaps it was true. Dorian *didn't * want him.

In Klaus' mind, he wasn't guilty or didn't even understood how wrong he was. He had never forced a woman -he never had to-, but in this case he had to act fast and violent, as a rant, a torrent of his guilty passions, and not to manifest himself actually interested. And he was sure Lord Gloria would comply. Because he *wanted* him. He *loved* him. And that's precisely where he was wrong.

Dorian did adore him and that's why he wouldn't comply. That wasn't the way. But Klaus didn't know. Or he did. And he did so well that he was scared of it. He knew well that if he got involved intimately with the sodomite, he wouldn't be able to hide... Things. He knew *things* will go up the surface. Things he didn't want to assume he felt. One thing was to get a boner when being rubbed. But other very different was... Other thing. Men... Were made to love women, if they were supposed to love anyways. But love should never be. It was so absurd!

However, real facts were that he also wanted the thief. And the only way to take him was making it look like something bad. So the blonde would get scared and run away and leave him alone at once. Because he could allow himself a shag, maybe. But... One. Because that *thing*, that should never be. He would have to frighten him away. He wasn't a sodomite, just a simple man.

But now the opportunity was lost.

It would be very stupid to ask. It would. But he had to. Bah. Screw everything.

\- *Was*, you wouldn't want... It? Another chance I mean? -he left the cigarette.

Dorian looked at him. Something about his expression said that he knew well Klaus was after him. But he also seemed to understand the difficult position Klaus was in. How could someone be so understanding?

\- Major, I do not want a second chance. I wish I didn't have to *take* a chance. My biggest desire is to be with you. You should be well aware of it. But not in exchange of something. I mean, are you seriously saying you will... Prostitute yourself for some files again?

\- Eh? *Nein*! W-ah, a-again? -the Major was horrified.

\- Yes, after that woman...

\- I didn't sleep with her! -he yelled and Dorian stepped back - I had to beat her! -he turned red and suddenly he was ashamed- Yes, I beat women, how marvellous, no? Yes, I threw you over the floor and forced you and yes, I jerked off in my bathroom, what a fine piece of work I am, no? I am brutal, violent, aggressive and revolting! What is wrong with you? What do you want from me? -he sounded utterly concerned- I'm a horrible man, why y-, why don't you just LEAVE ME ALONE!

\- Because I love you... -Dorian was preoccupied but kept that serene tone.

\- Ah, stop that. Stop -Klaus shook his head.

\- But it is the truth... I don't... I really can't control my feelings and I happen to love you. I wished you loved me back. And as much as I want to sleep with you, I'd rather not do it with you if you hate me so much.

\- I don't... -Klaus began saying the phrase with his usual rage but stopped when he acknowledged what he was about to confess. Dorian froze and so did he, but he sighed, resigned and looked down- I don't... hate you, my lord. I don't. And I didn't sleep with that woman. And I wasn't... "Seducing" you against my will. I would like to... -he looked at Dorian and nodded, opening his eyes massively like saying "you know what I mean"- but... I just needed an excuse. I really don't know how to act. I'm a brute. And I'm not a homo. Don't wince. I am not. But there is something about you.

He looked up and found Dorian's blue eyes. That was also something amazing the foppish had. He could look into his eyes and wouldn't look away. Ever. Any person who dared to hold his gaze for so long was admirable. Also Klaus' liked to be looked into his eyes. Yet the only man brave enough to do it for so long was this man in front of him. Who also had the most beautiful eyes. These eyes now were pleading for further explanations. So Klaus' sighed.

\- What.

The Earl shook his head a bit and smiled. He began twirling a curl around his finger.

\- So you do like me... -he hummed stupidly.

\- Get out of my house -Klaus seethed.

\- No, Major, wait! -Dorian walked towards him again and held his arms. Amazingly, Klaus allowed him to touch him- Please, let me say something else!

\- What.

\- I will do it. As a favour. For the sake of our relationship.

Klaus snorted.

\- What relationship?

\- The one we have. The one between us. That is... Our... Huh...

\- Bond -The Major said it without thinking.

\- Yes!

Silence stretched between them as they looked into each other's eyes for what seemed an eternity. Sometimes both had the feeling that words were unnecessary between them. They understood each other perfectly.

\- The money will be given to you- Klaus finally spoke- You can't seem to be working for free. Also, that stupid stingy bug. I don't need him pestering me.

\- Ah, but Major...

\- But -he stopped Dorian- I will know it. That it's for me, and me alone. I appreciate it. Thank you. 

Dorian smiled at him and Klaus found himself smiling back. 

\- Thank you, Klaus. I will not disappoint you. 

\- I know you won't.

The heart in the blonde's chest seemed about to explode. He never knew he could love Klaus more than he already did.

\- So... Now, fuck off. We have job to do -The Major began to tromp away.

\- Yes... Klaus?

\- Who?

\- Major. -Lord Gloria corrected himself- I meant Major. You didn't sleep with her?

\- Ugh.

Klaus walked away and Dorian ran behind him.

\- And you were actually masturbating there? -he was amused.

The thief was again pinned against a wall all of a sudden and gasped.

\- I'm joking! I swear! 

\- Soon you'll be *choking* if you don't control what you say! -Despite the sudden movement, Klaus wasn't particularly aggressive. Dorian's seen worse episodes.

\- I'm deeply sorry, Major!

Klaus let him go and dusted his hands. 

\- Get off my house.

Dorian nodded and started walking away. Before Klaus entered his office again though, the Earl exclaimed:

\- Still, will there be a second chance?

The Major looked at him for a long time.

\- It depends -he answered and walked into his office. Dorian smirked and went to find his team.


	2. Ten Years Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their bizarre encounter, both Dorian and Klaus reconsider some things that should have been considered a while ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Did you ever really need somebody   
And really need 'em bad  
Did you ever really want somebody   
The best love you ever had  
Do you ever remember me, baby   
Did it feel so good  
'Cause it was just the first time   
And you knew you would",
> 
> Led Zeppelin, Ten Years Gone.

In-and-out, Klaus had said. Oh, but it was not that simple. Damn, modern times and all its wires. Bonham had managed to turn off the security system, but for how long?

\- Five minutes we have, m'lord.

-Five! Five minutes! -Dorian's voice was a screech.

-It's quite good, the system, m'lord. I think Jones and I can barely keep it off for five minutes. They have lots of cameras, and a firewall against hackers, top quality...

-A... Firewall, Mister Bonham? -the blonde frowned.

-Ah, you see... Well, it's a hell of a security system, m'lord -Bonham didn't even bother trying to explain it to his lordship.

-I see... Oh, but worry not, dear boys. We are all professionals, aren't we? -his enthusiasm was contagious and soon there was a chorus of men agreeing and cheering.

But five minutes... It took five minutes to climb to the right window!

-Bonham, dear... It's time.

Now, he had five minutes to enter and get out. Down, the Major and some alphabets were waiting for him. They had to turn the power off, and even if those night vision binoculars were amazing, it wasn't the same as moving around in an illuminated place. It took him three minutes approximately to find the safe which the American woman described. Around half a minute to open it. "Ha! Piece of cake!" Dorian was delighted. Those safes supposedly were cast-iron, and that was precisely the reason why such files of the most absurd political content were hidden there, were they did not belong.

In any case, after taking the files with him he had barely a minute and a half to get out, despite the fact he was absolutely seduced and mesmerized by the beauty surrounding him...

He ran to the window and some lights started switching on already. "Goodness!". Though, the system would take a moment to update. By the time he got to the window the whole building had light.

Outside the facility, at a careful distance, Klaus was extremely impatient.

\- Bonham, is there a chance he gets caught? -he took a long drag of his cigarette.

-Well, I wouldn't say so, he will find a way out, methinks.

-What about that system, why are all the lights on? -the Major's tone wasn't any calmer.

Jones cleared his throat.

-Th-the firewall has been fooled, sir, you needn't worry. The lights came on 'cause they have their own power, in case the lights go off.

-Mh...

Dorian was already climbing down. No alarm was going off.

A and B began sighing in relief, but Klaus wasn't sure yet. There was something about those two Brits...

-Can we call this a triumph? -Klaus dared a question, causing both men to stiffen.

-They 'ave cameras outside... 'S a museum after all, innit? -Bonham said.

-Is the security system on already?

Jones didn't answer. Klaus was about to ask again when they heard the alarm.

"Rats!", Dorian thought, and hurried himself down. He wasn't far from the floor, but it would be a bad fall. Not to mention he would need to run to the car to escape.

Meanwhile, the alphabets were already working. Many were leaving and the British men were still fighting with the computer. A and B were inside the car with them.

The Major got into his own car and started it. He got closer to the building and waited nervously. Inside the building, he perceived agitation, but not enough, so he assumed the security guards were only a few.

Nonetheless, this was bad...

The Earl knew he hadn't many chances to escape the guards. So... "Fine, Major. You will have your files". And let himself fall.

For a moment, the Major's heart stopped. A voice in the back of his head said "it's a fine height. Four metres, just four metres". But that didn't ease his anxiety. He watched the long man falling down, trying to hold onto the sill of the other windows. He observed the bag firm on his back. He watched the figure falling on his leg, which bent, and then falling on his side, screaming.

Suddenly, all that his mind could think of was the screaming. Before he could be entirely aware of his movements, he was running towards the guards with his Magnum in his right hand. Four against one wasn't a fair battle but he was Iron Klaus and he didn't have to shoot once.

It was a mess of punches, kicks and curses. But two men were knocked out, one moaning in pain on the floor and the last one wrapped in a ball. There was another man. A beautiful man, crying.

Not speaking a word, the Major lifted Dorian in his arms and ran to deposit him in the safety of his car. He started the car again and left as fast as he thought was reasonable.

The blonde kept weeping, hissing and whining, and Klaus tried to ignore him. He checked all the alphabets and the two British were okay. Everything was fine. But, they almost got caught. Dorian almost got caught.

He turned fast to see Dorian and then he looked back at the road.

-Broken leg? -Klaus asked but he knew the answer was no.

-Sprained ankle... -the thief responded with a sob.

-Such a wimp. All the weeping for a damn ankle... -he shook his head- You could have done it faster, but no, you had to ruin it.

There was a strange satisfaction in the tone of his voice. The imperfect result redeemed Klaus and it authorized him to say no again to Dorian. He wouldn't need to succumb to his filthy desires. He could say no, and torture the corrupter of his mind a bit more. There wouldn't be a second chance.

Maybe Dorian knew what was going through the brunette's mind. But if he didn't, he was still so offended. He looked at Klaus with unforeseen hate, fat rounded tears running down his cheeks.

-You, heartless, awful man... I do everything I can to save your ass, but it can never be enough, can it? -He seethed.

-Oh, is that so? How come that *I* had to save *your* ass? You were hired to make the whole thing simpler!

-With five fucking minutes? I got your stupid files, is that not enough?

-No... You didn't try hard enough.

What on Earth was wrong with the man? Dorian knew there was a reason why he was being particularly cruel. He did not expect this. The tenderness of his hands when he picked him off the floor differed greatly from this coldness. And suddenly, realization hit him. Klaus was expecting a phenomenal performance because his trust was at stake. Not just trust, Dorian's feeling, the honesty of his feelings for Klaus. And the only one to blame was himself. There was money involved, but he has promised to Klaus he would prove how much he'd risk just for him. But then, sadly, it was the Major who had to rescue him in the end.

Just when he had to act the best, he failed terribly, and Klaus wasn't in a benevolent mood.

The poor man struggled, but it was stronger than him. He broke down and cried. Not only of pain, he was already weeping a bit. He cried his heart out. He sobbed knowing he was defeated. He was in pain, he was hurt, he was ashamed. He had been used and abused and he was still in love, and regretting not being enough to please his darling's expectations.

During these last few days, everything seemed to work out badly. He seemed out of luck. Decadence was all that was left for an old man like him. Triumph was an old-fashioned word. The name "Gloria" suddenly was too big for him. The old victorious days were left behind. The bright future, fruit of his success, the companionship of two men for the rest of their days left was lost, and it seemed further and further with each teardrop that fell down his face.

He cried his misery all the way to the hotel and Klaus made a respectful silence.

If he were ever to believe that a man's heart could break, that was the moment. Klaus' heart was broken. And he was responsible for it. He made the thief cry.

Tears usually startled him, even annoyed him. But this crying was... It hurt. It was sincere, full of pain. More than once he felt the immense urge to stop the car and hug him, or touch him, or apologize. He wanted to apologize. But he was such a coward.

They stopped in front of the hotel and he helped Dorian out of the car. The younger man didn't protest. He acknowledged himself vulnerable and couldn't allow himself to be proud. He wrapped his arms around Klaus' shoulders and the Major held his hip firmly. He loved to hold his hip but this time it felt wrong. He was taking advantage of a weak man. They were both so silent, aside from the little hisses Dorian made now and then.

Tacitly, they decided to go into Dorian's room, where Klaus helped the thief to undress and blushed like a virgin when he faced the Earl's nakedness. He helped him lay on the bed and handed him a glass of water and painkillers.

-I'll bring you our doctor. Take a rest - The Major mumbled and Dorian nodded.

Klaus again felt that new desire to apologize, to be gentle. But he left the room right after he picked up the files he needed, not even looking at Dorian again.

And after he sent for the doctor, he went to his room and laid on his bed fully dressed and unable to sleep.

As hours passed by, and a new day came, the rumours of a thief in the new museum of contemporary arts was spreading fast. James couldn't comprehend why they would invest tremendous amount of money in such a security system, for a museum that held only fakes and amateurs' works.

-It's a facade, obviously -Dorian explained- There's more than meets the eye.

But it was not his problem. The Major had his papers - on their way to Bonn, and Jamesie had his money. He was ready to return to London.

His marvelous disguise -black catsuit and his hair under a black woolly hat, that and the huge binoculars- saved him from being suspected. The cameras apparently got pictures of the man hanging from the window, but his identity was safe. About what happened further down in the building with the guards, well, apparently someone managed to fool the system one last time.

Bonham and Jones were invited to join NATO, both rejected the offer.

However, four security guards described a tall, big man with long dark hair in a blue suit. And many recognized Iron Klaus in the description. In any case, the American smugglers that put the files in the safe didn't bother to make a fuss. The operation failed. Iron Klaus had stolen the files.

Just as Klaus was celebrating his success by spending some moment alone in his hotel room, Lord Gloria went down for a walk. The ankle hurt, but he could move around. He managed to go by himself, because James was too busy explaining to the cooks that they were wasting a lot of potatoes if they peeled them. It was better to wash them a bit.

Dorian decided to take a taxi though, which passed by the museum. In the commotion they decided to keep it closed, but still it was a fine building to admire. The art inside was all fake. It was a place for smugglers and thieves, which seemed immoral, but the Earl was happy that the art of fakery finally got its recognition. The museum held some beautiful pieces, refined works of artists as skilled as old Rembrandt or Bouguereau. There were several art professors and intellectuals working there, and the security system was put there precisely to avoid any smuggler to retrieve what had been stolen from them. Dorian noticed that it wasn't innocent though. Such files, again, had little to do with arts, and yet there they were. But again, it was not his problem.

So absorbed in his thoughts he was, that he didn't notice the blonde beauty scrutinizing his face, a short distance away. It was only when the young man approached that Dorian became aware. And regretted not realizing before. "What an irresistible young man! Oh... But haven't I seen you before?"

The man was quite tall but shorter than Dorian. His hair was short but long enough to frame his beautiful face with some elegant waves. The eyes were big and blue, and his beauty was overwhelming. Dorian was confused. He saw him before... But it was as if this were an older version of what he saw in the past.

Oh...

-Lord Gloria? -the man addressed him- You are Lord Gloria!

-... -the voice- But if it isn't Caesar Gabriel in person!

As soon as he woke from his snooze -it was unforgivable that he was snoozing like a lazy dog but he had felt exhausted lately- Klaus decided to talk to Lord Gloria. Apologize and leave the things as they were. He would admit he behaved like a pig, he would admit he didn't hate him, he would admit that Dorian's safety was somewhat necessary for his own peace of mind. But he didn't want anything with him. They would remain Klaus and Dorian. And that was all. "Please", he would beg if necessary. That was how much napping affected his brain.

But the bastar- the thie- the man was nowhere to be seen. He asked Bonham and found out the wanke- Earl went out for a walk. How stupid. With a sprained ankle and being the pansy he was, he would come back whining like a baby.

He waited for him determined to speak about his feelings. HE was no pansy, goddammit. And he was a man enough to talk about facts without blinking, for fucks sake. Yes. Yes...

\- I don't believe it. You had such a prominent future! God... -Dorian looked almost sick.

Caesar chuckled softly.

-It isn't as bad. The classes are invigorating. This is almost a hobby. For the common people, I mean, it's incredible to see their faces. They could never find the difference between a fake and an original, and it's a bit of fun to point it out. There's also some of my own vanity. Being one of the few who specifically know about the fakery and thievery in the arts, is quite a pleasure.

-Ah, I did leave a big impression on you, did I not? -Dorian smirked and raised an eyebrow.

The younger man blushed.

-You stung in my heart for years. I almost hated you. But no resentful feelings now. I like my job. Identifying forgeries is amusing.

Dorian felt slightly perturbed. He claimed to adore the boy in the past, but soon he got bored and admitted it was only capriciousness what made him chase Caesar. He was after his beauty. Poor boy. He enchanted the kid and disappeared. Ah, but didn't he do that mostly with every single man that slept in his bed?

What an unfair man he had been all his life. He deserved the punishment he was receiving from the Major.

-I hope you can forgive me...

-You are already forgiven. Seriously.

The noise of the city was loud, but Dorian could have sworn the world became silent just for them. How beautiful Caesar had grown. He didn't have those innocent rounded features anymore. He was a mature man, almost virile. He had cut that long, pretty hair but he was still impossible to ignore in a crowd. He was... "Oh, I want you again", Dorian thought and smiled, and Caesar smiled back. He rubbed his forehead nervously and it was then when the Earl noticed something that almost made him throw up.

Meanwhile Klaus has lost the last spark of patience left in his body and rushed out of the hotel in pursue of the flamboyant thief. There was something inside him that told him he was near the museum. He surely felt that walking near the place he managed to violate was exhilarating so he got in the car and drove there. "Can he be so stupid, he doesn't think!".

There was a bit of worry in the Major's heart. The museum had been built by one of the richest men in Paris, and the whole point of it was to protect the pieces of art he had managed to collect. They were fake, but they had certain value. The problem was how he collected them. Stealing from a thief doesn't make you very popular among them. And so big was his pride that he decided to make public the whole collection, which caught the attention of several art specialists. He had to invest a lot in his security system, to avoid being robbed. Curiously, he had made friends with some American organizations that sold weapons illegally, and they were exchanging fake documents to smuggle them into France. Why for? Well, the files were going to Bonn. Klaus now had his mind somewhere else.

-You married a French woman?- the Earl of Gloria exclaimed, holding Caesar's hand and looking at his ring with repulsion.

-We met here, around two years ago. The museum wasn't what it is now... -he cleared his throat- that is, it wasn't opened to public. It was important for me to settle down. I have been quite alone and confused. She's been very good for me.

Dorian let go of his hand gently, and nodded.

-Do you love the girl, Caesar? -He asked, and he seemed hurt. A woman? Hmph!

-... What is love, Lord Gloria? -the younger man sighed- I am fond of her as she's fond of me. I keep her company as she does with me. We make love, but did love make us? -he smiled sadly- Would I commit some insane act of craziness for the sake of our relationship? I'm afraid not. It embarrasses me to confess it. But the time I was crazy of love, it was worth for nothing. And now... I am fine. I can't say I don't love her. But not as much as I ever dared to love.

That made Lord Gloria shut his mouth and swallow his ego. He gulped and looked down. Kids were maturing and there he was... Jealous of a woman he never saw in his entire life.

-But, my lord- Caesar went on- I'd rather beg you to stay away from this place. I know you've helped that man from NATO to recollect certain documents. I'm glad you did. But now, for your own sake, I'd recommend you return to your home.

-How...? -he frowned- Do you know it was me?

-I recognize you now, you are that one the cameras caught, and the Major is the man the guards described. This place... Is a mess. I know it is.

-... Are you involved...?

-Not at all. I merely don't ask. It's the art why I'm in. And I'm happy whatever was in those safes is now away. And take my advice please, my lord. Stay safe. Go back home and stay safe. Your job here is done.

He held both of Dorian's hands and looked right into his eyes.

-Thank you, Caesar. I will do so.

What was perhaps a friendly farewell, was a betrayal in the Major’s eyes. From his Mercedes, he saw them holding hands and looking at each other as if they were lovers. Ah... They have been! That kid was... No...

His first impulse was to jump out of the car and beat the thief until he was crying. In less than a second, the thought faded away and he felt disgusted for thinking so horribly. He noticed, as his cheeks burned in embarrassment, that he was hurt. There they were, in a public place, surrounded by people, holding each other's hands and looking into their eyes, smiling. No one was paying much attention to them. And they didn't care. They looked comfortable. They weren't ashamed.

He imagined himself in the same situation and he began feeling anxious at the simple consideration of it. He could never do that, could he? He could never give that to Dorian.

And he dared to think further. He imagined his life without Eroica. Without having known him at all. How boring, even moreboring than it already was, it would have been. And... What about life without Eroica but from now on? Having known him?

Klaus felt a sudden pain in his chest when he formed the idea in his mind. There was a pressure on his heart he never felt before. It was then when he realized...

Dorian said goodbye, feeling strangely sad. And grateful. Once more, he thought, the whole business was no longer his problem, but better to stay safe. Surely soon enough poor Caesar Gabriel would lose his felonious job, but he would carry on. He had a future ahead because he knew well where he was standing. He, Lord Gloria, on the other hand, was a man in a city foreign to him, walking weirdly to dissimulate the pain on his leg, in love, rejected,miserable, and old. And decadent.

He saw the Mercedes and squinted to check if it was the Major. As elegantly as he could, he walked there and got inside, not even talking to the German smoking inside.

Klaus started the car, and drove slowly for a while. Dorian just looked outside, thinking, playing with his hair. The silence was very comfortable. But sometimes one has to step out of their comfort zone.

-Caesar Gabriel, eh? -the Major mumbled.

-Yes.

-He has grown gracefully. He doesn't look like a wimp.

-He's not.

This cold tone in Dorian's voice was disturbing Klaus very much.

-He... What is he doing there.

-Teaching and guiding.

-Ha! A misfortune. They will shut the place down. He may even go to jail, if they find out any relationship with the smugglers- he could barely hold back the laughter.

-He has no connection with them. He is just a professor. I feel he will be fine... -the way his voice softened made Klaus even more worried.

-... You... Didn't know he was here, did you?

-Not at all, did you?

-Did not.

Silence again.

Many times, Klaus had been afraid. He was afraid of being killed. He was afraid of any of his subordinates getting killed. He was afraid of death, mostly. He seemed not to be, but when it was near, he always knew he was afraid.

But he had never ever been afraid to lose someone. Never.

He swallowed hard and drove in silence.

Over the years, the Earl had drooled over many other boys. But Klaus was perfectly aware that it was HE who owned the thief's heart. It was safe with him. He didn't care what the man did, because Klaus was always sure he was the biggest desire of the lord, and that he would never give up on him.

But he had been rejected. He was the one to blame of course. He did what he did with the exact purpose of hurting him, startle him away. To never see him again, so he could be in peace knowing he never had to admit how much...

How much he loved the bastard.

It was horrible, it gave him a headache, but it was true. He loved the man. How? He could not tell. It wasn't romantic... It was... Something that just was. It was a fact, it was a thing. It was like a need to have him around, no matter what for. Just to make sure he was fine, and that he still loved Klaus too. To help each other. To annoy each other and offend each other. To be mean to each other one moment and risk job, safety, life, only to keep each other alive the next moment.

He had never felt like this about anyone. Suddenly, after the threat of losing him, he realized that foppish idiot sitting next to him was the damn love of his life.

Iron Klaus was a man who loved. Not in love. He just *loved*.

But he kept quiet.

They arrived back to the hotel and Klaus didn't even bother to explain why he was near the museum nor Dorian asked either. They went inside and didn't speak.

Lord Gloria's heart was beating fast. His ankle hurt. Inside him, for some reason, there was an oppressive sadness and he couldn't understand fully what caused it. He was also wondering what Klaus was doing spying him, but he knew the brunette would find an excuse to humiliate him by expressing how much he didn't care for him.

He felt so miserable. So fragile. So dispensable and absurd. If there were someone willing to hold him right then, he would cry on their chest, no matter who it was, and beg between sobs, "please, tell me you love me".

As soon as they reach Dorian's room, the Major finally spoke.

-I fly back to Bonn tomorrow.

The Earl nodded.

-We'll be back to London as well.

-I want to thank you for your services... -he scratched the back of his head- Despite of what I said, your work was incredible. I heard they tested the safes you opened and no one could open them at all. I have no idea how you do it... -he smiled at the blonde.

-I'm a pro... -Without effort, Dorian smiled back.

He was so beautiful. So skilled. So indispensable and loved.

-Ja. First rate.

And with shaky hands, he cupped the Earl's face and pressed their lips together. He felt as if the air wasn't reaching his lungs. He was afraid. So afraid of losing him.

Dorian was shocked but also touched and he could have started crying in that precise moment, but that would have been extremely anticlimactic. He kissed back, parting his lips, inviting, and placed his hands awkwardly on Klaus' ribcage.

The kiss deepened just a tiny bit, yet it was Klaus who made a weird sound. Dorian wondered if he was laughing. He broke the kiss and looked at the German.

What a strange and appalling image. Klaus jaw was tense and he was frowning, but looked more wounded than angry. He was also trembling a bit and breathing irregularly. It was obvious that he was struggling not to cry himself.

-Major? Are you..? -he tried to ask and Klaus just opened the door of Dorian's room and pulled him inside. After closing the door behind them, he wrapped his arms around the thief and hyperventilated for a while. With every inhalation and exhalation his body became less tense, and Lord Gloria also rubbed his back gently.

Who knows what was going on inside the man's head. A battle was surely taking place, but actions spoke more than words in some occasions. This was one of them, in which many things were said without speaking a word.

When the Major was entirely relaxed, Dorian disentangled their embrace and guided him gently to the bed.

\- N-nein... -Klaus protested, panicking again.

-Yes, Klaus, trust me. Just come and lay down with me for a moment. Just lay down with me.

Dubious, the man complied and climbed on the bed. He took off his shoes and watched marveled how the thief removed his boots from his legs slowly, hissing a bit when he did so with the bad leg.

He laid down awkwardly and Dorian did the same. For a moment he just laid on his side looking at Klaus, but finally he dared and caressed his chest. The Major tensed again and Dorian retrieved.

-No, you... Please... You can touch me, if you want... -Klaus mumbled.

Dorian smiled and stroked his chest again. Very cautiously he got closer, and hugged Klaus' waist. He almost yelled his happiness when Klaus wrapped his arms around him and held him close. He was shivering like a leaf. Surely he had been at least with women before. Why so nervous?

With extreme delicacy he kissed the brunette's jaw. It was rough, apparently he had no time or will to shave. Klaus' shivered again but let him do it. Another kiss and another, until there was no more negative reaction.

-Sleep here, this time. Don't go to your room -Dorian gently commanded.

-I have to go back to Bonn tomorrow. I packed but I... Should fix myself before parting... -the Major's voice seemed so hollow. As if he was a robot. It was a sense of duty speaking.

-Do that tomorrow. Sleep here now. Get used to my heat... Just tonight. Clear your doubts.

He made it sound so simple... And it was such a tempting offer. A tempting heat. He cleared his throat and there appeared, a true Klaus, a Klaus Dorian had never met before.

-Will you... See that boy, Caesar, again?

He sounded so soft, so innocent. Genuinely concerned. There was vulnerability in the inflection of the voice and fear in his eyes. Dorian squeezed him tenderly.

-Klaus... Is that what this is all about?

-No! No, no, I meant to tell you... -he turned his face to see him- But you weren't here and then I found you with him. And I, I thought, well... -his cheeks turned red- I thought, “there goes my last chance...”

The emotion in Dorian's eyes obliged Klaus to look away, but the younger man held his chin and made him look back.

-What did you want to tell me?

Klaus swallowed hard. He wanted to apologize, yes, and then tell him to please stay away. To leave things as they were.

But he wasn't sure now.

-I wanted to tell you that I have acted like a monster. Not just that day, when I forced you. All my life. I wanted to apologize. I am sorry. Will you forgive me, for all I did to you?

-Yes -Dorian didn't even consider if for a moment which made Klaus' heart pain a bit.

-I also meant to ask you... To leave things as they were. To forget that situation and what I told you. To please leave me alone... -Dorian frowned slightly so Klaus added- But that before I saw you with that boy.

-And? -Dorian questioned- What now?

-... -The Major sighed and shrugged- I don't know... I just... All I know is that I don't want you to be with Caesar. That's all I know.

Lord Gloria smiled and kissed his face again.

-He is a married man. We were just greeting each other. You needn't worry.

A huge weight abandoned Klaus and he smiled at the blonde. But as soon as relief invaded him, panic did as well. All this confession was... For nothing because there was nothing to fear. Damn...

But now Dorian lifted a leg over his and cuddled close to him. The slender body seemed to mold perfectly to his, and he was delish.

-Sleep here tonight, Klaus. We won't make love. Love will make us.

Klaus gulped and nodded, then closed his eyes. Tomorrow he would part to Bonn and who knows when they'll meet again. Better just take this chance.

-Goodnight, Eroica.

-Goodnight, Major.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couple of things to say about this chapter:
> 
> 1) I suck at action plots, missions and stuff. I hope you don't mind so much.  
2) It's difficult to make a soft Klaus!  
3) Caesar marrying a woman was a shock even for myself.  
4) How would you feel about... A secondary character DYING?  
5) Finally, ENDLESS thanks to my best friend who took the while to read this as soon as I sent it and correct it even if she never read Eroica, because that time when I was pointing a gun at her doesn't count.


	3. The Rain Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A tragedy turns Klaus' world upside down. Who else could he rely on but Dorian? And how will this whole change affect his relationship with the thief?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It is the springtime of my loving  
The second season I am to know  
You are the sunlight in my growing  
So little warmth I've felt before  
It isn't hard to feel me glowing  
I watched the fire that grew so low, oh
> 
> It is the summer of my smiles  
Flee from me, keepers of the gloom  
Speak to me only with your eyes  
It is to you I give this tune  
Ain't so hard to recognize, oh  
These things are clear to all from time to time, ooh
> 
> Talk talk, talk, talk  
I felt the coldness of my winter  
I never thought it would ever go  
I cursed the gloom that set upon us,  
But I know that I love you so  
Oh, but I know  
That I love you so
> 
> These are the seasons of emotion  
And like the wind, they rise and fall  
This is the wonder of devotion  
I see the torch  
We all must hold  
This is the mystery of the quotient,  
Upon us all, upon us all a little rain must fall  
Just a litte rain...",  
Led Zeppelin, The Rain Song
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Alert spoilers:
> 
> DRAMA

Several months had passed since that night they slept embracing each other. Lord Gloria woke up with the sun, but beside him the bed was empty, not even the warmth remained. Only a faint scent. The Major had left a while ago.

He had been through a lot with Klaus in the past. But this was too much. It was heartbreaking. Too many boundaries had been crossed, yet Klaus seemed to still remain a coward, seemed to try to pretend everything was the same, or that nothing was going on between them.

Dorian could understand Klaus' position, but his position wasn't the best either. He yearned for a loving touch. Not anyone's. HIS. And Klaus kept retreating. And now also sneaking away like a rat.

With the dignity of his title and the boldness that ran in his blood, he decided this was it. The Eroica gang returned to London, and Lord Gloria decided he would no longer search for Klaus.

However, he would attend if Klauscalled for him.

Major Eberbach had numerous tough months on his side of things. Parting like that wasn't something he could be proud of. But he had felt scared. The main reason had been the feeling of contentedness he experienced there, laying so close to the thief and being able to run a hand over his waist or sniff his hair. Waking up next to him and seeing that cruelly beautiful face under the pale light of the moon had stung his heart with bliss and horror. It was a joy a man should never feel. It should never be. He had kissed Dorian too. And it had felt lovely. But it was wrong. So, he had decided that the best was to hurt again. He was good at that. Disappearing.

It was shortly after that his father in Switzerland got severely sick. He had to travel to see him. Even against his own desires. But, apparently the man was not going to make it long. So, he gathered strength and courage and went there, to face him and perhaps say goodbye.

But the man was tough as a horse and held onto life until there was only an inch of breath inside of him.

Klaus was there. He had been there all the time. Tense and cold, but he remained there. He heard his last words. Swallowed hard. Looked down. And left. The arrangements to his funeral were made out of duty and with military procedure, not a single tear had been dropped.

But he felt extremely perturbed. Not sad, not grieving. Perturbed.

A week after his death, Herr A shyly passed the message that Mister Bonham had sent a warm message for him, expressing sorrow for Klaus' loss.

\- How did he find out? - he asked, cold.

\- I... We exchange emails sometimes and I-

\- And Eroica? Has he...?

\- No, sir, Bonham didn't even mention him.

\- Hmph... Well, thank you.

Withal, if Bonham knew, Dorian had to know as well. For some reason, it hurt that he didn't say a word to Klaus. He who claimed to love him so much. He should be there with him trying to comfort him even if he punched him. That's what he should be doing.

Yet, why would he? He should hate Klaus now, who had been a monster to him.

But the Earl certainly did not hate Klaus, and the news of his father's death preoccupied him. The issue was his own pride and the promises he should keep to himself. Thatbeing said, should Klaus call his name, he'd run to his arms in a blink.

The evening the phone rang, he by mere coincidence picked up the phone himself.

\- 'Lo?

\- You answering? - a familiar husky voice asked- Did Roly Poly also die?

Dorian rolled his eyes and tensed his jaw.

\- I am glad to discover you seem well enough to joke so horribly, but I don't appreciate that humour, not at least involving my crew- the blonde seethed.

A mocking laugh on the other end.

\- Sorry. Just wanted to ask you a favour- Klaus' voice sounded slightly amused but became quite serious.

\- Is that so? - the Earl asked deliberately uninterested.

\- It is. Could you come to Bonn? I need a word with you, and I'd rather speak to you directly. The sooner you're able to come, the better.

Dorian's heart palpitated faster, and it took a moment for him to respond.

\- So? - the Major asked, impatient.

\- I'll be there in three days.

\- Gut. Bring your toothbrush.

And with that, he hung up.

Those were three sleepless nights for both of them, for similar reasons. Neither knew what to say in reality, nor what they were about to hear or do. But both needed to meet. To see each other. At least for the conflict.

A very cute young servant picked Dorian at the airport and drove him to the Schloss. But he wasn't focused on his beauty. Funnily, for some reason, he found himself remembering Caesar's mature words.

"I am fond of her as she's fond of me. I keep her company as she does with me. We make love, but doeslove make us? Would I commit some insane act of craziness for the sake of our relationship? I'm afraid not. It embarrasses me to confess it. But the time I was crazy of love, it was worth nothing. And now... I am fine. I can't say I don't love her. But not as much as I ever dared to love."

Dorian did love Klaus so much. He had done the craziest of things for him. But it seemed real love was not meant to triumph. It was too enormous to sustain.

When they arrived at the old castle, he was greeted by Herr Hinkle, whom he warmly gave his condolences. He wept a bit and guided him to Klaus' office, and the tall blonde entered there alone.

\- Knock knock - he said when he was in, looking at Klaus who was leaning against his desk, not entirely sitting there.

\- Come in. Welcome.

Was that a little smile? Dorian smiled too, just in case. He walked towards him and made a respectful silence before speaking again.

\- How are you?

Klaus shrugged.

\- How should I be? I'm the same as usual. The only difference is that my father is dead.

Dorian frowned a bit.

\- Does it not affect you at all?

\- Does not. He was a pain in the ass - his cheeks flushed red and he tensed all over.

\- He was your father...

\- So what?!

Dorian stepped back and then Klaus softened.

\- 'm sorry... I... It’s not about you. I'm sorry...

He actually looked quite affected. There was clearly something annoying him.

\- Why did you call me? - he asked avoiding any more preamble.

\- I... -Klaus raised his eyebrows, as if the question was actually surprising him- I meant to tell you about my father. But you surely knew.

\- You can also be honest with me.

\- Ja, I... - Klaus hesitated a moment before mumbling- Shouldn't have left like that.

Dorian bit his lip gently. It seemed extremely difficult for Klaus to formulate such a simple phrase.

\- Alright.

\- Also, I'm sorry about all. All what happened that week, and every other time. I'm just sorry, Lord Gloria. I hope you can forgive me one day.

Another silence, this one long and awkward.

\- I'm so sorry for your loss, Major- the Earl sighed, looking down.

\- Tss, why? - another scoff.

\- Oh, please, don't act so silly.

Klaus then walked towards Dorian, almost threatening.

\- Did not call you to pity me. I called you just because I was now free. Free of that... Fucking rock tied to my neck. You think I'm sad, mourning? I should be having a party.

Dorian scrutinized his face in disbelief.

\- You... Are not serious.

\- And how would you know? Did you know him? Did he raise you? - his face was close to Dorian's and it was disturbing. He looked quite upset- Did he ever hit you when you showed yourself weak? Did he lock you alone in the dark to punish you? Oh, no, *I* did that to you. Because *he* taught me to be like that, by doing that to me. Do you want to go cry over his grave? Even after all he did to me, to you indirectly?

It was then when Dorian gulped, slightly ashamed, and Klaus' expression changed a bit, showing indeed a bit of pain.

\- Do you have any idea of how miserable he made me feel? You could never know that I, Klaus, have always, always in youth tried to be the best. Because he wanted that. I had to be the best. So he could be proud - he gulped and took a deep breath before going on- And do you know how many times he ever demonstrated he was at least happy to have me as his son? Not a single time. Not even once. Never a "good work", not even a " good day", "happy birthday", "Merry Christmas".

He was now evidently hurting inside and unable to hide it.

\- When I was little, even as a teen, I did try to be the sonny type but as I grew I got tired. He treated me worse than anyone would treat a dog. I was a thing to him. A tank - he pouted slightly- And even as I grew, and had a quite... Prosperous life, he was not happy. Eternal Major, that was dishonorable. Single, no heir. A shame... - he looked up and his eyes looked teary. When he looked down to Dorian again, they were back to normal- And even now, these last months I personally took care of him, with kindness even I had forgotten I had, you think he said anything, the minimal tender word..?

And then his face contracted a bit, and his voice crackled. Dorian was shocked and desperate, moved by the urge to comfort this man.

\- Do you know... -he took a deep breath, and a tear was threatening to fall down- What were his last words..?

Dorian shook his head lightly.

\- He said, and I'm quoting, "it would have been better not to have you at all.” And he died.

Lord Gloria parted his lips in shock. That was insanely cruel.

\- So do you really think, Eroica, that I would be mourning a man that took the effort to ruin my life, and mold me to his awful image, just to, in the end, with his last breath I personally managed to make last, tell me that it would have been better not to have me? - he couldn't hold it anymore. His face contracted again and he winced, biting his lip, still trying to avoid crying.

But when Dorian lifted his arms just a little, it was like an external force pulled him to the safety of that embrace. He awkwardly bent and pressed his face on Dorian's chest and cried like he hadn't cried in ages. He grasped the back of Dorian's jacket and sobbed as the blonde stroked his hair, sharing empathetic tears.

He cried so much for so many reasons. He realized suddenly how hurt he was and had been all his life. And how much he hurt others as well, because of his own pain.

\- I'm so sorry... - he apologized between sobs, also for many reasons.

It took him what seemed ages to stop. And when he stopped, he realized somehow he ended up on his knees, and almost wrapped in a ball, almost resting on Dorian's lap. Very embarrassed he looked up and found the thief's eyes, who apparently had been crying as well. He wanted to look away and be angry, but strangely he only felt peaceful and secure.

Lord Gloria squeezed his shoulder and gave him a sad smile.

\- I am sorry for your loss, Klaus. I am.

\- ... - Klaus looked at him for a while and then nodded- Thank you, Dorian. Thank you very much...

~~~  


The day was quite heavy. It had been cloudy and now some far thunders could be heard.

It was one of the most awkward experiences of his life, but it was also one of the best. Klaus felt light and renewed. When they got up off the floor and sat down on chairs, desk in between, coffee in between, it felt natural and pleasant to share such a well-tempered, intimate and serious conversation with Dorian. For the first time Klaus has taken away that veil he had placed over the Earl's image, which made him look frivolous, idiotic and superficial. He seemed like a normal guy, even kinder than average, softer, gentler. It was strange...

But Klaus felt suddenly, so suddenly that it was terrifying -but not anyless exciting- very comfortable with the idea of loving him.

They were talking peacefully, and Dorian felt mesmerized of how much the Major was opening up. Stories of his tough childhood, the absence of tenderness and love, the mother he never knew.

\- I felt the old man was somewhat angry at me because, I don't know, I killed her? - the brunette man growled.

\- You did not.

\- I know but maybe his brain thought it that way. I am born, but she dies. My butler says he was crazy about my mother. She was very beautiful, and he was very much in love. Love and my father don't fit in the same picture, so I can't imagine him like that. But my butler says he adored my mother. How come he became such an ass?

\- It makes sense. But then again. Whatever tricks his mind played on him, or any responsibilities he threw over you, none of that is actually something you caused.

\- Not directly, if anything.

\- You did not cause it. You seem to make yourself guilty too. But you were a victim here. I'm sure your father did not hate you, though.

\- I... Honestly don't think so either - Klaus sighed- He had it tough too.

As he took the last sip of his coffee, he looked at Dorian quickly. He was so serious. He wasn't used to that.

\- I will recover, you know? I am actually feeling quite better already. I'm not lying. It's also thanks to you - he said with a low voice.

Dorian smiled kindly.

\- I'm very happy to hear so. Can I tell YOU something?

\- Go ahead.

\- I was yearning to see you. But as you may have noticed I avoided all your missions, lately, did I not? - for the first time since he arrived, Lord Gloria was showing himself slightly flirty, twirling a curl around his finger.

\- You did not. But I wasn't surprised, actually - Klaus scratched his neck, timidly- I did act horribly the last time. Particularly bad, considering I have been particularly gentle.

\- Exactly. You got it well. Any other time you would only treat me badly. That last time... I really thought you'd change -he smiled the saddest smile ever.

Klaus looked at him and smiled slightly as well.

\- Believe it or not, I thought so too - he confessed.

\- That's precisely the reason why I promised I wouldn't look for you unless you looked for me first. I had hopes you'd find me. Never occurred to me that the occasion would be so gloomy... - he reached out over the desk and offered his long pale hand.

The Major looked at it and blushed. But he did touch it. Awkwardly though. Instead of linking his hand to Dorian's, he patted the palm and then caressed the curve of his mount of Venus, which amused Dorian but also warmed his heart.

\- And I did look for you... - Klaus said softly- And when I needed you the most. I, as Klaus, not the Major. I chose to call YOU, Dorian, not Eroica. And you came...

It was like someone just poured hot liquid love into Dorian's heart and he began suffocating. He just sobbed a bit and held Klaus' hands with both his own.

\- Oh God, dear, how could I not? I love you so. So much.

Klaus raised his eyebrows and looked down.

\- I gotta tell you a thing.

\- Yes? - the Earl frowned.

\- I... - he gulped. For some reason he thought it was going to be simpler to say it but no, it wasn't. He took a deep breath and sighed- I wanted to ask you, can you stay with me here. A few days.

Dorian smirked.

\- Yes sir, I have my toothbrush!

\- Gut - Klaus half smiled and nodded.

\- Was that what you actually wanted to say? - the Earl raised an eyebrow.

\- No. But I'll tell you soon.

~~~  


The day was spent calmly, way too calmly for being so unusual. It started raining softly at first, but it became more intense. It was quite nice. Klaus showed Dorian the house, let him worship The Man In Purple, even posed like Tyrian for him, for a tiny second. Sometimes he felt sad, scared. But suddenly the foppish blonde said something silly enough to make him roll his eyes and the world was again in order.

They had dinner together like good old friends. It was extremely gratifying.

To Dorian, it was more than gratifying. It was a dream come true. The achievement of his most yearned ambitions. It was the happiest day of his life even in these sad days in Klaus'.

So happy he was, that he didn't complain when he was sent to a separate room. He lowkey imagined Klaus wouldn't dare to so much. It was a Spartan room, not decorated and still comfortable and welcoming.

When it was time to go to sleep, Klaus accompanied Dorian to his room. He even walked inside with the blonde.

\- I hope it's comfortable enough.

\- It is, thank you, Klaus...

\- Gut. Well, goodnight...

\- Goodnight...

They stood in front of each other for a moment. Dorian looked expectant so Klaus shook his head and smiled.

\- Goodnight!

\- Goodnight, Klaus - he chuckled.

\- Goodnight... - he smiled and blushed.

The Earl was internally screaming. Smiling as innocently as he could, he walked a step closer.

\- You could stay here. Or I could stay in your room.

Panic possessed Klaus and he stepped back. Which was funny because in part he really didn't want to leave. But how far would he go?

Also... Just so soon after his father...

\- N-no, I think I better go. Goodnight - he excused himself and was ready to leave.

But Dorian gently held his arm and kissed his cheek. A soft, quick, tender kiss that made every little hair on his body stand.

\- Do that again - he commanded.

Without hesitation Lord Gloria kissed him again, this time lingering a few more seconds. His heart was beating frantically in his chest.

\- ... One more time... - Klaus murmured, eyes heavy lidded.

This time the thief was aiming for the lips, but a sudden loud thunder startled him. He chuckled softly and looked at Klaus, embarrassed. He lifted his arms and embraced him, gently.

\- I love you... - he whispered.

The Major gulped and held him as well, wrapping his arms around him with tenderness. Yes. It was okay. "What is... Facts are that I love him. What should never be... I should never again let him go".

\- I love you too, you know? - he mumbled. The moment he said it, he realized it was so right to say it.

Dorian pouted against his neck and got emotional, but managed to act serenely and sighed. He awaited solong to hear it. It was not the onlytime someone had said that to him. But it was the only time he felt delighted to hear it.

\- Of course you do, sweetie.

He looked at Klaus and the brunette swallowed hard. His appearance itself showed how conflicted he was.On one hand he seemed comfortable and happy. On the other he seemed quite nervous.

But Dorian was tormented inside. He was really struggling not to kiss him all over and bite him. His expression must have said it all because when Klaus looked at him, he blushed intensely.

\- Stop looking at me like that!- he scolded.

\- How? - Dorian purred.

\- I'm not food!

The Earl snorted and laughed loud, and weirdly Klaus laughed too, softly. They were so close again. So... Close.

\- If... You stay here... - Dorian began saying.

\- I don't dare - The Major admitted.

\- I won't... I'll be a good boy and I'll behave - the blonde tried to look as trustworthy as possible.

\- Okay, but... - Klaus swallowed hard again and looked away- I... I don't know if *I*... Will behave...

That was all it took. Dorian made a soft, little moaning sound and cupped the brunette's face with both hands. Klaus knew what was next and for an instant he wanted to stop him, but before he could decide whether he wanted this or not, he was leaning forward and meeting Dorian's opened mouth, his own lips parted as well.

This time Dorian wasn't astonished like the first time Klaus ever kissed him, a couple of months ago. He was, on the contrary, very participant, more like a conductor in the art of kissing.

Klaus has never kissed so passionately. He was more *receiving* though, overwhelmed but fascinated. He could feel his lips being devoured but with precise skill, not causing him to startle. The right amount of suction, the right amount of tugging his lower lip a bit, the right amount of tongue. The older man felt his knees turning weak. His chest almost pained. He noticed he was returning the kiss in a sloppy, desperate, ravishing way, handful of the softest curls he ever held, curls he had pulled before but never in the name of love.

Dorian couldn't hold himself back. He had waited for this moment nearly his entire life or at least half of it, which was saying enough. His hands held Klaus' face still, but once he acknowledged it was alright and he was receiving feedback, he allowed himself to caress his sweetheart's face, his soft hair and his neck.

The blonde had been kissed so many times he lost count, and yes, he had received the most delicious kisses available. This one wasn't particularly skilled. But it was given with such passion, such need that he could barely breathe. Both seemed to have been yearning for this moment. And Klaus was applying his force, his brutality to this kiss yet somehow, he managed to do so with a delicacy Dorian never imagined he had.

When they parted to breathe, both flushed red and panting, forehead against forehead, both with their hands full of long soft locks of almost opposite colours, Dorian sighed.

\- Stay with me... - he begged and let him go, to slowly start unbuttoning his shirt- Spend the night here...

Wheels were turning inside Klaus' head. Earlier he'd been crying like a kid. More precisely, crying over his dead father. This was the house where his mother lived and died. Out of the bedroom were his servants, his butler. This man, this MAN was a homosexual, degenerated thief, a perverse criminal.

He was taking off his blue sweater as he thought of this, and after that he began unbuttoning his own shirt as well, looking at Dorian while he undressed himself.

It was going to happen. It was going to happen, and it was not going to be fantasy.

"He has an undershirt", Dorian thought with a smile and got closer to Klaus, exposing his bare chest.

\- I can let you undress me, if you want. I never let anyone undress me.

He said those words so casually but for some reason they made Klaus' hair stand. He never undressed women. He would just let them take off what they wanted, if they wanted, if not he'd manage. He undressed himself, just because it was hygienic not to sweat over his clothes. So this encounter with Dorian was excessively unique and new. He awkwardly folded his shirt out of habit and placed it on a chair before turning to Dorian.

\- You still wear undershirts - the Earl smiled.

\- Mh - Klaus frowned. His concentration when he slid the shirt off Dorian's shoulders was almost amusing. He was about to fold it too but the younger man stole it from his hand and tossed it on the floor- Now..?

\- The pants? - the thief tossed his hair exquisitely.

\- N-no, I can't... - he shook his head, blushing.

\- And if I claimed this to be a mission? - Dorian smirked.

The Major sighed and began working on the bottom part of the clothes, unfastening the belt and then unzipping the trousers. His hands were so shaky. He pulled the pants down and he had to bend a bit to do it.

There was the hard bulge poking there underneath Dorian's underwear and it was then when Klaus panicked. He felt strangely aroused and that was precisely what scared him.

Dorian perceived the sudden paleness of his beloved and touched his shoulder.

\- I can't... - Klaus mumbled, straightening and rubbing his temple- I can't do it.

\- ... Why not? You don't like it? - Dorian blushed as well, a bit hurt.

Klaus scoffed.

\- I like you too much.

That made Dorian smile proudly. He finished undressing, leaving the underwear on. Very gently he caressed Klaus' arm.

\- Very well. I am not going to put any more pressure on you, my darling. We don't have to - he said, comforting Klaus with a warm murmur.

\- You sure? - Klaus looked very ashamed.

\- I waited for you so long... I can wait some more.

The brunette eventually sighed and nodded, profoundly grateful.

\- I will stay here, though - He announced and then cleared his throat- That is, only if you...

Dorian chuckled.

\- Major Klaus, asking ME for permission in his own home? My, is hell frozen already? Also, darling, as if there were any possible situation in which I'd reject the possibility to share a bed with you.

The Major laughed and turned off the lights, only the lamp on the bedside table was on. He awkwardly undressed as well, wearing just his boxer and undershirt. Both laid on the bed together and this time neither hesitated before snuggling close and embrace. It was something immeasurably strange for them. And yet it seemed natural and meant to be that way.

Dorian laid his head on Klaus' shoulder and rubbed his chest lovingly. Klaus was comfortable enough and enjoying it, enjoying his scent and warmth, the softness of his curls, the firmness of the muscles.

The rain kept falling outside. Klaus reached out and turned off the lamp. How wonderful it was, to be finally in the company of the owner of one's heart, achieving high levels of delight, the most sincere and satisfactory bliss, without returningto the flesh pleasures to perpetuate the achievement. Dorian kissed Klaus' jaw tenderly and this time he felt the older man melting to the touch.

He discovered he stole something precious this time. He stole the armour, the solid cold armour Klaus possessed, the one that kept all that gentleness and that need of love hidden. He was now witnessing the real image underneath, and that was also another privilege that only him, Lord Gloria, deserved. All barriers had been put down, and now there was nothing that could stop them. They still had time to adapt to each other.

Dorian felt again that the Eroica name was appropriated for a winner like him, but he didn't want it. He'd keep it, but it was now too flashy for a simple man in love. It did suit him, but he also found the idea of being common, vulnerable with his beloved one, very attractive.

And Klaus felt the same. There were things going on his mind as he listened to the thrumming of the rain outside and the soft breathing of the man in his arms. He felt now defeated somehow, but he was also a winner in that situation. He felt uncovered and glad about it. He felt free, and peaceful. Inside of him, he could feel that warm, happy feeling of being comfortable with someone's love. This love, Dorian's. It was so strange. So new to him. But it brought calmness to his soul, and joy to his heart. His mind seemed to have gotten rid of a fog, and suddenly his thoughts were clear.

The only regret was that it took so long to see...

\- I love you so...

That was Dorian's voice whispering. As usual, speaking his own thoughts, knowing him even better than he knew himself. He never imagined that life could be so nice, even less pressed against a man. But apparently it could be.

It was springtime. Cold seasons were to be over. He searched for Dorian's eyes in the pale moonlight.

\- Just so you know... Even if... My father didn't... - he swallowed hard- I would have found you anyways. I needed you.

\- I knew you would.

\- And I don't want you to think I'm taking any advantage of my father's parting. I am grieving... Just as you thought.

\- I know that too...

\- And soon, when I gather strength... I won't ask you to come to live with me. I won't live in England. I won't call you my... Lover.

\- I know.

\- But I know that I love you so. And I am yours. That is...

\- I knew you'd be mine, it was a matter of time.

\- And I just want to be with you. When we can. When we want. When we need. As Klaus and Dorian, not Major and Eroica.

\- I know, Klaus... Keep quiet. Look into my eyes.

He held him by his jaw gently and in the darkness their eyes met. Again, it was as if he actually *knew* every thought crossing Klaus' mind. He smiled.

\- Right, I know. I know you know...

Dorian kissed his lips softly.

\- Tomorrow sun will come up. Rain is passing... - Klaus mumbled.

\- Sun always comes up. It's just a little rain.

\- You're smarter than I thought - Klaus said tongue in cheek.

Dorian chuckled and kissed his face once more.

\- Goodnight, Klaus.

\- Goodnight, Dorian...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, SORRY PAPA EBERBACH because I turned you into a monster!!
> 
> Also, how drastic, Klaus going from forcing Dorian to thank him for giving him more time...  
Poor boy, he's been trough a lot.
> 
> Sorry for those who were expecting more smut because of the warnings. I said it on the first chapter, nothing really happens, most warnings were because of the violence in the first chapter. I think this may be all. Unless you think another chapter could be okay (perhaps even a bit of smut? ;3)
> 
> I hope you are enjoying this far... It's super dramatic but aah I live for drama! XD
> 
> Also thanks Led Zeppelin for giving me so much inspiration for all these works.

**Author's Note:**

> 1) again if I make typos or weird expressions, huh, I'm a Spanish speaker with a tiny phone, bear with me please!  
2) this may lead to a few more chapters!  
3) the idea of the violence is not to picture Klaus as a pig but to show how confused and messed up he is. Hopefully in future chapters he will become better.  
4) the mention of Caesar Gabriel may or may not be casual...


End file.
